Wireless networks are frequently used in industrial process control systems. For example, a process control system often includes sensors that provide measurements over a wireless network and actuators that receive control signals over the wireless network. A process controller can use the measurements from the sensors to generate the control signals for the actuators.
A wireless device may connect to a wireless network using one or more connections to one or more parent access points or routers. Redundant wireless connectivity to a network provides increased availability and reliability compared to non-redundant connectivity. Current wireless systems often support multiple connections between a wireless device and its parent access points or routers within a network. Connections may be used for various purposes, such as process data publication, request/response communications, message routing, and clock synchronization. Each connection may have one or more purposes. In an optimal network, redundant connections are formed for each purpose.